


My world ended at your lips

by deliberatemistake



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Catholic School, Churches & Cathedrals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliberatemistake/pseuds/deliberatemistake
Summary: Sunggyu knows that being gay is a sin. That’s why when he sees a very, very handsome boy…no, when he finds Nam Woohyun incredibly attractive to the point where it hurts to just look at him, he runs to the Church and falls in front of the altar, crying his eyes out, praying for salvation.Some say the world will end in fire,Some say in ice.But for me…For me, your lips will suffice.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 4





	1. flower

nggyu doesn’t like to stare at anyone, let alone the boys at the school. It’s not in his blood to be curious, about anything. But when Nam Woohyun arrives at the school, there is a lot of noise, and he gets to know more than he would have cared for because everyone is talking about it. At the dormitory, at the dining hall, even during silent prayer time, the air is rife with rumours.

It’s not every day that they get a new student in the middle of the term. In fact, it’s probably never happened in the history of the school.

Our Lady & St Catherine Catholic school is a prestigious institution that is incredibly difficult to get into. Even though it is a strict Catholic school, the competition rate for admission is incredibly fierce and depends not only on grades but also family background. Although the fees are reasonable, the rules mandate a hefty donation to Our Lady & St Catherine foundation, that the families pay every year.

The rules here are strict and they pride themselves on being an old and respectful institution. So, for Nam Woohyun to get a pass into the school, that too in the middle of the term, creates a buzz.

However, to Sunggyu's surprise, the rest of the kids don’t get to corner Woohyun like they would have anyone else in his place. Nam Woohyun barges in like a rolling pin - he laughs too loud, smiles too much, plays football too well, cracks too many jokes, is too clever; and somehow he just endears himself to everyone in a matter of days. The same kids who were calling him names and getting ready to show him what they’re made of befriend him like they didn’t curse him out behind his back.

One day the kids are giving him the dirty eye and taunting smile and wondering how much he had paid to get into the school, the next day they are locked under his arms, laughing and chatting with him, like they’ve been friends forever.

It's fascinating to Sunggyu how these 16 year old boys' hearts toss and turn and change so easily. It's almost like an observational experiment to him. Even though he isn't interested in his classmates, he is interested in science and herd behaviour.

To be honest, it makes no sense to Sunggyu maybe because he's never really had any friends. But he knows these kids, he knows how cruel they can be. He was once the target of their bullying but because they got no raise out him, they’d left him alone. They probably think he’s too weird, they are probably afraid of him too. It doesn’t matter to him, he prefers it this way.

Whether Woohyun’s boisterous personality is one of the things that draws him to him, he doesn’t know. He isn’t actually too fond of his loud peers. But there is just something about Woohyun, how full of life he is, that is different from the annoying loudmouth the rest of them are. And Woohyun is capable of having fun without hurting anyone or at anyone’s expense.

These are just little things he notices about Nam Woohyun. The good thing about being the quiet kid in the corner is that no one pays attention to what you’re doing. So he observes quietly, invisibly.

He watches how warm Woohyun is when he is interacting with his friends, takes note of how toned his legs are when he is in his football shorts, how sweet his voice is when he sings the hymns. In no time, he gets chosen to be in the choir. Sunggyu has been asked to join the choir time and again, but he can’t deal with the attention, standing in front of the room, judgmental eyes on him. He likes to sing, but not in front of people.

The first close encounter he has with Nam Woohyun is completely accidental. He didn’t plan it, in fact, he had no intentions of approaching him.

He was walking down the corridor, carrying a stack of the notebooks his classmates have turned in to the teacher’s office, when someone runs past him, bumping into him, causing him to drop them all. The culprit doesn’t stop to apologise and a few bystanders laugh, so he bends down to pick them up. When he crouches down, he comes face to face with none other than Nam Woohyun.

From up close, he realises something about him that he hasn’t before. With a twist in his stomach, he realizes that Nam Woohyun is incredibly handsome. He has sharp features, beautiful narrow eyes, arched eyebrows, and soft lips. When he smiles at him, he can see his snaggle teeth, sharp lower canines that looks like wolf fangs. This realisation doesn’t make him feel better at all. This boy has everything one could hope to have?

“Here you go.” During the time he stares at Woohyun, he collects the notebooks, stacks them neatly, and offers them to him. And then Sunggyu does the stupidest, pettiest, most childish thing he can think of.

He slaps Woohyun’s hands away so that the notebooks go tumbling down again.

“I can pick them up myself,” he says, his ears burning and his eyes thoroughly fixed on the ground. He doesn’t know why he did something so idiotic but he needs to stick to it now. But Woohyun won’t let it go.

“I was just trying to help you,” he says, obviously surprised. Why hasn’t he punched him yet? Anyone else would have. If Sunggyu was by himself, he would have punched himself.

“Come on Woohyun, that guy’s a weirdo, just leave him be,” one of his friends say. Sunggyu turns his head a fraction to see who spoke – it was a Sungyeol, a lanky boy who always jokes around during mass and gets punished for it. Even though he just called him a weirdo, it almost seems that he would actually want Woohyun to leave him alone.

“He’s a freak,” Junsu guffaws loudly, high-fiving Eric.

The rest of Woohyun’s friends come and collect him and he can hear them saying as they walk away, “That’s Kim Sunggyu. He’s such a weirdo. He’ll definitely become a priest. He’s all the teachers’ pet. He doesn’t have any friends...

It hurts to hear the kids saying things like this about him but he’s used to it by now. He has been here for two years now and this has been going on for most of his life. They are true though, what they say about him. He doesn’t have any friends…well, he has one friend, kind of. Lee Sungjong is one of the juniors who is so ferociously confident that he doesn’t mind what other people say. He’s nice to him and they sometimes even chat or go for a walk in the Rose garden.

Father Myungsoo is also a kind-of friend to him – he’s the youngest priest here, only a few years older than them, and he likes the students to treat him like a friend rather than a teacher or a priest. He sometimes talks to Sunggyu about life and secretly brings him manhwa and cake. Perhaps because he’s so young or new, Father Myungsoo is not as strict as the other teachers. If Mother Superior finds out about the manhwas…even though they’re not erotic or anything.

But anyway, it doesn’t matter what others say. Will Woohyun believe what they’ve told him about Sunggyu? If he didn’t believe them before, now he’s had a pretty good demonstration of how weird he is.

Sunggyu hates it. He hates the feeling of how he wants to be closer to Woohyun, to get to know him better. He hates how handsome he thinks he is and how much he is willing to sacrifice to take a stroll with him in Rose garden, just talking, just listening to his dulcet tones.

He’s risking a lot, he knows, letting these feelings inside him blossom. But what else can he do?


	2. sounds

Sunggyu wipes down the pews diligently as the first ray of dawn filters through the glass windows. He’s alone in the Church, in the large empty space, like he always is. They have a roster for cleaning duties – every day, two students are supposed to clean the Church in the morning, before lessons start. Ever since the other students have found out that Sunggyu never complains when his cleaning partner doesn’t turn up, they have stopped coming.

He doesn’t mind. He cleans the whole Church all by himself, enjoying the time to himself. He finds solace in cleaning, in digging out the half-chewed gums the boys have stuck under the pews, in cutting through the dust and mopping the altar until it shines in the sunlight. It’s therapeutic.

Today, he is humming a hymn while wiping the pews. He likes other songs too, the ones he listens to on the radio. They’re only allowed TV on Sundays and even then, there’s always a teacher sat in the room with them who frowns at them when someone turns the channel to music shows. So he is not very well-versed with recent songs. 

Before joining Our Lady & St Catherine Catholic school, he was home-schooled. When his parents got divorced and his mother moved back to France, where her family lives, his father started looking for a boarding school for him. It’s supposed to be really sad but he doesn’t think about it too much. Even when he was living at home, he felt loneliness, so this is nothing new. His father is a businessman and his mother is a socialite – between them, they seldom had time for him. Most days, he would only see the butler, the house help, and his tutors. His parents would leave early, return late. Here at least, he sees people that are his age, has normal human interactions.

The first few months were hard, getting used to so many boys his age, who were all mean to him. It didn't take them long to decide that Sunggyu didn't fit in their friendship group, so they ostracised him pretty early on. But the one thing about Sunggyu is, he goes with the glow. He gets used to things easily. He always keeps his head down and mouth shut. It's easier that way.

“Sorry, I’m late,” someone says, interrupting his humming.

Jumping at the voice, he looks up to find Nam Woohyun standing in front of him with a sheepish smile.

“I overslept. Sorry. Where should I start?”

For two whole minutes, he doesn’t say anything. He is trying to process what’s going on.

“I’m your cleaning partner, I’m on cleaning duty today,” Woohyun explains gently.

“Oh.”

“So where do I start?” he asks excitedly, picking up a mop. He’s never seen anyone so enthusiastic about cleaning.

When Sunggyu finds his voice, he whispers, “You don’t have to.”

Woohyun leans towards him, causing his visual field to be full of Woohyun and only Woohyun.

“Sorry?”

“Did your friends not tell you? You don’t have to help me. I’ll do it all myself,” he mumbles, trying to take his eyes off Woohyun but failing to.

“Oh yeah, they said something of that sort. But that’s not fair, it’s my duty to clean as much as yours.” Woohyun smiles broadly until dimples appear on the sides of his mouth. Running a hand through his hair and looking effortlessly cool doing it, he adds, “I’m Nam Woohyun, a new student. Just tell me what to do.”

Realizing that Woohyun is not here to skive off or just make fun of him, he points to the windows. “You can wipe them down.”

“Great! I can manage that.” He marches to the windows, with a mop and a bucket.

Bending his head down, Sunggyu thinks hard. Why is Nam Woohyun here? He has been told that he doesn't need to show up because Sunggyu will never complain but he's still chosen to come. Is this just a formality? He's not sure.

This is strange. He has never had anyone else in the Church when he cleans. He doesn't know what to do. 

"You can keep singing," Woohyun says, polishing the glass dilligently.

"Excuse me?"

"You were humming before I came in, you can carry on."

Woohyun's voice makes him tingly inside. It's not fair that his voice sounds so nice when it exhoes inside the high-ceiling room. It's not fair how he looks like a model. Sunggyu is not the jealous type but Woohyun is perfection and he has a problem with that.

When he doesn't say anything, Woohyun starts humming. It's not a hymn. It sounds like a pop song but he's not sure which one. It sounds nice, in his deep, melifluous voice. He half wants to tell him to sing it, instead of humming it. But that would be too weird. This is already weird.

But before he can check his brain, his mouth has opened, and he has said the words out loud.

"Sing it."

Woohyun turns to look at him. 

"Are you talking to me?"

"Don't think the Holy Spirit is in the room at the moment," Sunggyu mumbles, going red in the face. He thinks this would make Woohyun mad, that he would throw the mop down on the floor, roll his sleeves up, and grab his collar. But instead, he laughs.

"You're funny!"

Once again, Sunggyu doesn't know how to respond. Is Woohyun taking the mick? Why does he treat him so nicely. Woohyun looks like the deifnition of testosterone-fuelled male aggression but nothing in his behaviour gives that impression. He is a human contradiction.

"I'd love to sing it but I can't remember the words, it's a Justin Beiber song." Woohyun picks up the bucket and mop, having finished his window cleaning. "But I can sing something else."

He doesn't wait for encouragement. He sings a kpop song, something Sunggyu hasn't heard before but it sounds pretty, espescially in Woohyun's voice. He tries to concentrate on his job but his voice is so beautiful that when he realises he has been wiping down the same pew for the last 15 minutes, he turns bettroot red. 

"You're alright," Woohyun finally says.

Sunggyu looks up at him , frowning.

"I don't know why the other boys say things about you that are definitely not true but, you're okay. I liked hanging out with you."

"We weren't hanging out, we were cleaning."

"Sure, whatever. Do you want to hang out. Not while cleaning?"

Sunggyu's body shakes. Who is this Nam Woohyun? Why does he think Sunggyu desrves his company? This perfectly chiselled man with a heavenly voice wants to hang out with him - for what reason?

"No," he says, although he really wanted to say yes. And with that, he leaves the Church, knowing he has left Woohyun to put away all the cleaning supplies. Maybe that will teach him never to help Sunggyu again.


End file.
